


AfterShocks

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: the reactions to The Kiss™ Seen Around the Skating World





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop thinking about The Kiss™, so.

•

Phichit bit his lip to keep from snickering, and Celestino sighed heavily. "Did they forget they had an audience?"

"I think they forgot entirely about the rest of the world," Phichit grinned. 

"For him to pretend he's Yuri's coach..." Celestino shook his head.

"It's all right, probably," Phichit shrugged. "People are still cheering. In the skating world, isn't everything Victor does considered to be perfect?"

Celestino covered his face with his hand.

Phichit grinned, and he turned his attention back to the television. They'd managed to get off the ice at least. Victor still had his arm around Yuri. And Yuri was looking at Victor adoringly...

Yuri could do a quad flip. It was like he and Victor were blurring together.

"It looks like Yuri's fallen in love," Phichit said quietly. "And with Victor, of all people."

"Phichit..." Celestino looked at his student in concern.

Phichit, though, just smiled quietly. "Good for him."

Celestino kept his eyes on Phichit, but when his expression didn't waver, he nodded once. "Well.

"For Yuri's sake, I hope this isn't just another of that man's passing fancies."

"Have more faith in Yuri, Celestino," Phichit shrugged. "He's only just starting this season, after all."

•

Yu-topia Katsuki's dining area became very quiet as they waited for Yuri's score to come in. Axel, Lutz, and Loop were about to burst. They kept _looking_ at each other, and they each knew what the other two were thinking, and they were all three thinking the same thing, but none of the adults were saying _anything_ , so they were afraid to say anything.

Yuri's mom and dad were looking at each other, and the triplets were pretty sure they were able to talk with only looking, just like them. As for their own mama and papa...

Mama was looking away from papa. And Papa was staring at the television screen like he might be able to make it explode just from staring it down.

"God, I hate lovey-dovey couples," Mari grumbled, lighting her cigarette.

"Mari," Yuri's mom chastised her with a bemused smile.

Mama made a noise like a snicker that could no longer be suppressed. And then, it just burst out, and she was laughing so hard she nearly fell over.

That was it, they didn't need to be quiet anymore!

"Mama! Mama! Mama! I wanna be the flower girl at their wedding!" all three declared.

"No, I'm the oldest!"  
"Well, I'm the prettiest!"  
"Liar, and anyway, I'm the best behaved, right, mama? Right? Right?"

"Girls," their mama tried to calm them down, but she was still laughing too hard.

"Ooh, he got second," Yuri's dad pointed to the screen. "That's good, right? You said he had to get first or second to be comfortable, right?"

The girls did not notice that their father was still glaring at the screen while grinding his teeth, his arms folded tightly over his chest.

•

Katsuki-kun was heading out toward the garage with his coach. It would be strange, under the circumstances, but Morooka wished he could speak to Katsuki-kun... well... _alone_. But.

He was already behaving like a stalker. He had to bite the bullet!

"Katsuki-kun!" he called out in a loud voice. "Sorry, but I have a question for you!"

Katsuki-kun and his coach both turned around. Katsuki-kun's hair was already half falling down over his forehead again. He smiled tiredly.

"Ah, Morooka-san. I'm sorry, did I skip you in the interview? I'm very sorry. What can I do for you?" He bowed politely.

Morooka's heart twisted. He looked over Katsuki-kun's shoulder at his coach. _His coach_ , the living legend Victor Nikiforov. Who, about an hour or so ago, had...

"Um..." Morooka regretted stopping them. What was he supposed to say? _Are you dating your coach?_ What right did he even have to know? Morooka had been working the figure skating circuit for about four years now. He could still remember the first time he met Katsuki-kun, at the 2012 Japanese Nationals. At the time, men's figure skating in Japan had been flagging terribly, and Katsuki-kun was seen as a shining hope for the future. He was shy and nervous and sensitive. Morooka had thought that he was a cute young man, and that it would be nice to see him fulfill his potential. "I... I'm sorry, I just wanted to wish you luck in Moscow."

Katsuki-kun blinked, and his coach looked at Morooka more sharply. "Oh, thank you. And thank you for your continued support." He bowed to Morooka again.

"I-I'm glad you continued skating!" Morooka added nervously.

"Me, too," Katsuki-kun beamed, and then he turned to leave with his coach. His coach, who did not move to follow for a moment while he looked Morooka over. Then, he nodded to Morooka, and trailed after Katsuki-kun.

Morooka's heart was pounding wildly.

He turned to lean back against the wall. He picked up his phone, and looked at it blankly before he opened his gallery. He opened a folder entitled "YK." He had seventy-five pictures of Katsuki-kun saved, and about a dozen videos. These were his 'personal' collection, separate from the file of images and videos stored on his work cloud account that he used when putting together clips for the news. He flipped through his gallery.

He really _had_ just thought that Katsuki-kun was cute back then. And maybe that he was the type who needed to be protected. 

So, when exactly had his feelings changed? Was there one event, or had he just gradually become more and more interested? Katsuki-kun had been changing a lot, and in a very short period of time. He tapped a photo from the start of Katsuki-kun's short program here in China. The one with his tongue sticking out.

It was because of Victor. Katsuki-kun had been changing because of Victor. And Morooka knew that he didn't need to ask. _Are you dating your coach?_

Of course he was.

•

Minako was waiting for them in the lobby of their hotel when they got back. She hadn't had to talk to the press, after all. They were barely inside the door when she tackled Yuri, clinging to him.

"YURIIIIIII I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!" She rubbed her cheek against his.

"Ahhh, Minako-sensei!" Yuri was more startled than anything else.

"You were so cool out there! So beautiful! Even your mistakes were great!" she praised him.

"Ahhh... Minako-sensei..." Yuri sighed.

"Second is very good! That's thirteen points! You're definitely right in the mix for qualifying for the Final!" she gushed.

"Ah... yes, thank you, Minako-sensei," Yuri smiled sheepishly.

"And that FLIP, you fell but you still got points, I didn't know you could do that, you never told me!" she squeezed him harder.

"Mm, Minkao-sensei," Yuri hedged.

"And then... after..." she sniffled. She rocked Yuri back and forth. "Oh, my sweet baby boy, you're all grown up!"

"M-Minako-sensei!" Yuri flushed all the way to his neck.

Minako sniffled a few more times, and then she pulled Yuri to the side, glaring at Victor. "And you...! You..." she simmered. She wasn't about to let go of Yuri, either.

"Eh, Minako, I'm so glad you were here in person to see Yuri perform so well!" Victor smiled sunnily.

She pointed at Victor with a shaking finger, her other arm still holding onto Yuri with a death grip. "Don't think you can weasel out of this with your usual gorgeous smile! No matter how beautiful and perfect you are, there's no way I'm giving you my darling boy unless I'm sure of your intentions!"

"Minako-sensei!" Yuri objected, looking around wildly to see if anyone was watching them.

Everyone was watching them, of course.

"My darling Yuri... he's my own precious prized pupil... You can't have him just to play around, you know!" Minako's bottom lip was quivering.

"Minako-sensei, please!" Yuri pled with her. "I-I really didn't sleep well last night, so I just... want to get some rest... Th-thank you for cheering me on, but..."

"Oh, ok, ok, well, in that case... do you have enough protection?" she asked him, finally letting go.

"Eh?" Yuri blinked.

"You can never be too careful... let me see, I have some condoms in here," she started rummaging through her purse. 

"Minako-senseiiii, nooo!" Yuri wailed, covering his face.

"Yuri, this is no joke! If even half the rumors of who he's slept with are true, you could be swimming in a cesspool every time!" she warned him, shoving a box of condoms into his chest.

"Minako-sensei..." Yuri whined.

"Hey!" Victor pouted.

"Wait, let me just... keep a few... by the way, just totally at random, do you know if Chris is staying in this hotel? Which floor he might be on?" she smiled serenely at them.

Yuri whimpered.

"You... might be barking up the wrong tree there, Minako," Victor brightly told her, steering Yuri away from her and toward the elevators.

•

Chris unlocked the door to his house, and called out immediately, "Where's the most beautiful girl in the world? Where's my precious beloved?"

After he'd gotten his suitcase inside and locked the door behind him, his cat sauntered into the foyer like she just _happened_ to be there. She stopped in the middle of the floor to lick her paws.

"There she is," Chris beamed. He picked her up, kissing her fur. She objected, but besides squirming a little, she made no move to jump away.

He carried her to the couch in the living room, and sat down roughly. She complained at him, and wriggled more.

"Now, now. Don't abandon me. I won bronze. I wish it had been at least a silver... I suppose I have some pressure on me now, huh?" he smiled charmingly.

She was unimpressed.

"And... my darling, I had my heart broken. Don't you feel sorry for me? The man of my dreams... is in love with someone else. Can you believe it?" He nuzzled her fur.

She squirmed and put her paw on his nose, pushing gently.

He smiled at her. "I thought we were going to have a long career together, side by side on the ice. But now, he's standing next to someone else... and you won't believe it. He's much more the 'cute' type. Not a bit of machismo to him. And... he's younger than I am. With great stamina." Chris sighed.

She mewled at him softly.

"They're so in love... they forget about the rest of the world. It's a complete defeat. ...Did I misjudge him all along? Was I the only one thinking that he and I were alike? Or did Yuri change him?" He looked into her eyes as he stroked her soft fur.

She turned her head to give him better access for petting.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I have bigger concerns, right? If I'm going to make the Grand Prix Final... You'll never betray me, will you, my darling one?" He kissed the top of her head, and she immediately started to groom herself to get rid of his mark.

He beamed at her. She was so proud. He loved her.

•

Kanako looked around. "Minami! Practice has started, get off your phone and get to work!"

The adorable brat didn't even look up.

She turned back to her other students, giving them instructions to begin their practices. She had to juggle four students at this time because they were all in school, so their schedules were inflexible. She got her youngest, a boy twelve years old, working on his spins, so she checked on Minami again.

"MINAMI! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT ON THE ICE AND GET TO WORK!"

He waved at her, but he was still glued to his phone.

Another student Minami's age skated close to her. " _What_ is that boy doing on his phone?" she demanded.

The student looked over his shoulder and grimaced. "He's watching a video of Yuri-kun in China again," he sighed.

"Oh," Kanako straightened. "Well, Yuri-kun did extremely well. I can see how that would be inspiring for him."

The student rolled his eyes. "He's watching a video of the kiss looped over and over with _Up Where We Belong_ playing in the background."

"MINAMI I SWEAR ON ALL I HOLD DEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT PHONE DOWN RIGHT NOW AND GET OVER HERE AND GET TO WORK I WILL DROP YOU RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Aw, Kanako-sensei...!" Minami whined.

"GET TO WORK!!!!"

•


End file.
